Octavian Grey
"..." - TBD At a Glance A brash young Wizard who was born in or just outside Neverwinter. Octavian was never too sure where he was from exactly. As a very young child, no older than 2 or 3, he lost everything he knew. Fast asleep in his bed, he was awakened by a noise and a shriek. Rambling from sleep, he went downstairs to see what had happened when he came upon his parents bedroom with a slow moving armored elf standing over his parents’ bed with a spear through the chest of his mother. Calling out for his parents, the undead elf turned, removed the spear and started moving towards Octavian. Without hesitation he put up his hand and screaming at the undead soldier a burst of flame erupted from his hand and enveloped the body. Not knowing what just happened and being very frightened, he ran. Out in to the street where he was surrounded by a huge crowd and a large commotion. Standing alone but surrounded in the middle of the square outside his house, seeing people running in every direction, he was suddenly scooped up by a woman and rushed to safety outside of Neverwinter’s walls. The woman who grabbed young Octavian said her name was Neruda Grey as she tried to calm down the young boy. Neruda and her husband Braymen rushed away from the initial onslaught of undead to sack Neverwinter. A day later, traveling north along the coast for much of the way, the Grey’s took Octavian in after he told them his parents were no longer alive. The Grey’s asked him what his name was and he replied Octavian Tan. The Grey’s said, to avoid suspicion on their way north, that Octavian would now be Octavian Grey. Being very young he didn’t think anything of it, and from that point on, he was Octavian Grey, son of Braymen and Neruda Grey. Eventually making their way far to the northeast with a few other surviving refugees from Neverwinter, they arrived at the ancient Deva city of Kathlon. Taken in to their new home, the Grey’s settled there. Being as young as he was at the time, Octavian now couldn’t remember his real parents or much of the events that led them to come to Kathlon City. However, being in a place surrounded by many different species, his talents were quickly discovered and his magical education began from a young age. Placed in to school to learn as much as he could about the arcane arts, he became enthralled with all things magical and studied as hard as he possibly could to become the best wizard he could be. Reading everything he could get his hands on, it was only natural that Ioun became the deity he worshipped. There was nothing more important to Octavian than his books and expanding his knowledge base. The magic Octavian became most interested in studying was fire magic. Remembering little from his childhood before coming to Kathlon, a vivid dream kept coming to him at night, that of a shadowy figure moving in the dark becoming enveloped in flame from the end of his hand. Octavian eventually realized that this wasn’t a dream at all, but a memory. His earliest memory and the only one he had from before moving to Kathlon. Immersed in his studies, he still remains in Kathlon, always striving to perfect his magical touch and trying to learn as much as he possibly can. Category:Heroes